


cat-urday

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: “Don’t you wink at me, you red bastard. That wasawful, that wasawfuleven foryou”





	cat-urday

It had been a long day for everyone, and you wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Hellboy while the many ( _many_ ) cats he owned would run amock in the room, until John or some other unfortunate agent would bring in Hellboy’s dinner and have to fight off the inevitable army of cats just waiting for a bite

It was only a matter of time before Hellboy inevitably whisked you away to cuddle, his tail swishing to and fro as he practically smooshed himself into you, arms wrapped tightly behind your back as he cuddled you like one would with a pillow. Accepting your fate with little more than a roll of your eyes, you resigned yourself to the fate of drawing nonsensical patterns on the demons back as he would occasionally sigh in content, smooshing himself even further into you if it were physically possible

Feeling Hellboy’s gaze on you, you looked down only to see a very obvious grin on his face

“Hey, babe,” he cooed, grin melting into a smirk as his tail continued to sway, “guess what my _favorite_ day is”

You felt your eyes narrow into a glare as he hummed, freeing a hand to intertwine his fingers with yours as he continued to grin

“ _Friday_?” you guessed, and it would’ve made sense if it was Friday. Manning usually left you both alone to do as you pleased on Friday’s, which usually meant Hellboy using you as a giant pillow as you would catch up on books Abe had recommended earlier in the week

“ _Nope_ ,” he purred, and you couldn’t help but notice the extra emphasis on the ‘p’, “its  _Cat-urday_ ”

The joke in itself was stupid and nothing worthy of a laugh, but Hellboy looked so damn proud of himself you somehow managed to chuckle

“Don’t you wink at me, you red bastard. That was  _awful_ , that was  _awful_  even for  _you_ ”

Hellboy merely laughed and placed a kiss on your hand


End file.
